Ash Ketchum vs Kourin
'Ash Ketchum vs Kourin '''it is 7th episode from DBX created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Ash Ketchum And Kourin. Official vs Fandom pokémon. The Previus fight is The Meta vs Rex. Description The protagonist Pokémon Anime vs the star of a Pokémon Fan fics . What trainer will win the DBX ? Interlude ''No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Ash Flying Team vs Kourin Flying Team In a city of Kalos , Ash , Serena , Clemont and Bonnie , enjoying the air tournament that was made in the city. Ash skills with Flying Type Pokémon , while his friends including his initial Pokémon Pikachu, supported him. Ash made it to the semifinals , which Ash not know is that face his biggest opponent so far in this phase , a larger rival Paul and Gary . Ash: Well we got to the semifinals even step and reach the end. We will train hard. (Ash 's stomach sounds) Ash: Although we will first eat something. Ash' Pokémon: Argh Ash fellow come to where his friend to congratulate him. Bonnie: Good Fight Ash, You Pokémon they are awesome! Clemont: Well! , so these are the Pokémon you captured in other regions some are very rare to find in Kalos . How did you get it? Ash: Jajajaja, Charizard catch him when he was a Charmander and was abandoned by his coach , Staraptor was during my trip to Sinnoh and Team Rocket caught Pikachu needed a flyer to find type Pokémon, Gliscor was when a demand for Gligar attacked the city , and Swellow it was during my trip by Hoenn . Bonnie: There! Serena: Ash, Already started another round of the quarterfinals , here you 'll face your opponent. Ash: Great, I want to see incredible Pokémon has . Ash and his friends see the battle was between a blonde trainer with purple and black dress with a robust coach , but will not give details of the fight, the winner is the girl. She and her Charizard celebrates the difficult victory. Kourin: We did Charizard , rest . Ash: If it is strong . The Traines winning to rest for the remainder of the day , tomorrow will follow the tournament , the first battle Ash vs Kourin . The Next Day They start the semifinals. Ash and his team are preparing for battle, but once his friends and Pikachu wish you luck, lifts thumb as a sign of thanks and runs into the sand. On the other hand Kourin , talking with peers about something very serious, face Kourin says . Kourin: Seriusly?! Cordelia: That's right, apparently Team Uranium wants to create a new pokémon based alchemy. Kourin: It's crazy , but it makes sense. That explains why many came to this city , I will continue with my alibi , they must not know I'm here for them .... at least not for now, let Charizard . Charizard: Roar Kourin and Charizard , go to the arena, but Kourin think of something else that is not precisely the battle . Flashback Kourin , remembers when the team uranium tortured his Charizard to extract their DNA. Also when they were about to die, even when his Charizard was at its Mega Form X , they faced even very powerful enemy that forced exceeding the limit of the Mega Evolution . Flashback End. Kourin: I just have to focus on winning this battle. (Cues Corneria-Super Smash Bros Brawl) Best Ash Team vs Kourin Ace Team (Cues Corneria-Super Smash Bros Brawl) Trivia * It is the first DBX in Introducing to OC character * Is the second DBX in Introducing to Pokémon character. The previus is Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs